


It Takes Four

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: DBH Rarepairs Week 2020 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, DBH Rarepairs Week, Earth, Elements, Fire, Flowers, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Josh Lives, Kissing through Hands Interfacing, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Symbolism, Water, Wind - Freeform, dont repost to another site, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Even when the Jericho Leaders have disputes in the name of preserving Android peace, they know when to apologise, come together, and express their love.*Written for DBH Rarepair Week 2020, prompt 1 - “Flowers.”
Relationships: Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: DBH Rarepairs Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	It Takes Four

In the reformed Jericho headquarters, regular as clockwork, discussions were always long and very heated.

Even by the time that day’s meeting had concluded, the direction towards a clear path remained divided. Markus knew that even in a united Jericho, the collective thoughts of four meant coming to a decision could prove troublesome.

He played mediator to those that meant the world to him, trying to understand all sides of the issue laid by his closest and dearest companions.

North’s temper flared, surged by indecision, a fiery contrast to Josh’s ways of peaceful confrontation for all involved. Simon often felt pressured beneath the oppressive weight of his allies, only wanting the safety of his fellow Androids to take priority.

Strongly worded exchanges continued, and realising they were at an impasse, Markus sighed, raising a diplomatic hand. “Let’s call it a day.”

Once the four splintered away from the room, Markus glanced back at the empty chairs and the quietness. Discussions were difficult when North, Josh and Simon approached the purpose of protecting their people so differently.

Nevertheless, Markus smiled. “Some things never change…”

xxx

After a period of reflection, Markus returned to the meeting room, preparing for round two, but he learned he was not alone.

Two Androids knelt in the heart where the chairs once were, absorbed in serene silence. Their eyes had been closed, their palms touching in a soft electric blue glow.

Markus smiled, touched by the sight.

North sat with Simon, their hands pressed softly together. Deactivated palms pressed against each other, a million messages passing between them, but the RK200 got it loud and clear.

She was trying to calm him from their earlier squabble.

Finally, North opened her eyes, revealing dark chocolate eyes beckoning Markus over. Her other hand reached over, exposing the smooth palm of her hand to her lover.

It was an invitation into their quiet circle.

When Markus’ hands met North, a neurological heat spread through him, along with the envision of the sweetest red roses. Then, for Simon, a calming wave lapping through his circuits, and rain dewed blue roses gifted to his Mind Palace.

From Markus and his two lovers, the memories flowed freely, evidently shared by their opened network.

It all began with North upon a red concrete rooftop, sheltered from the snowfall and aggressive humans hunting them down. Even then, when their hands touched, warmth flooded through him, accompanying intense, hurtful memories.

Fragments of those pained memories, in a seedy home and an art studio, passed between them. Eventually, their warmth found Simon after his return from near death. Their hands touched, and they felt it.

His fear, trapped in a steel container, missing his companions.

That chilling terror, like a pond frozen over, thawed when they embraced him, bringing him in to their fold. North and Markus’ strong assuring love finally found Simon, staying his cold, trembling hands.

A faint cough drew their attention towards the door, like a gentle breeze. There stood Josh, his own apologetic smile as he held out his hand.

“Starting the party without me?”

Resigned to peace, North shook her head, her strawberry blonde bang waving like a flicker of fire. Her shimmering red lips curled into a welcoming smile. “Getting things ready for you.”

Between Markus and Simon, Josh sat down, his hands seeking theirs. He closed his eyes and was transported into their private memory circle. As Markus’ thumb stroked along Josh’s palm, a pang of nostalgia hit him strongly.

Cradled in Markus’ arms in the snow, surrounded by North and Simon, tending to his injuries after an intense gunfire. Because the thought of entering the world of change without him was too much a sacrifice to bear.

They had stayed with him, sharing their Thirium supplies with him, doing everything in their power to keep him alive.

And they had.

When Josh joined them, a surge of lush green swarmed through their systems, like a gust of leaves on a Spring morning. Tiny buds accompanied their vision, the burst of birth, always reminding Markus of the winds of change.

As did North’s burning flames, capable of revolution by destructive or rebirth. And Simon’s tranquil waters, the colour of Thirium, understanding the preservation of life and the emotions that had awakened in them.

Especially those he loved dearly, in his precious circle.

That always left Markus, somewhere in the middle, the earthly adopter. Always able and willing to take on their elemental perspectives at the right time. Once their hands pressed together in the middle, their imaginations opened, and their feelings were exchanged in a perfect unit.  
  


Their smooth white hands held onto each other, their fingers caressing one another tenderly. North smiled, interfacing with calmer energies, while absorbing Josh’s stirring storm from across the way.

Very soon, Simon’s blue LED was swallowed by wind and flames, his blue rose petals upon a pond swirled and bubbling from contact he cherished deeply. And then there was Markus, filling him with positivity from such a simple touch.

They shivered, their eyes meeting.

Without words, the four Jericho leaders united, connected through their minds, a euphoria among a garden of multicoloured flowers. It was an unspoken apology, that no matter what, they were united by the strongest bond.

Summoned by united hands, a garden of carousel coloured roses grew, warmed by the sunlight, nourished by the soothing rain, calmed by the gentlest breeze, and nurtured by the protective earth.

Until eventually, their thoughts became a tangled mess of sentiments, much like the roots supporting those heartiful flowers. It felt like four became one, and one powerful thought overrode everything.

**[I love you.]**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DBH Rarepairs Week 2020. Polycho requested by Dark_and_scary.
> 
> Day 1. I chose the prompt “Flowers” because I had this idea of the Jeribros still squabbling in a reformed Jericho over their differing ideals, but that they love each other and would apologise over interfacing flowers.
> 
> I’m a sucker for elemental symbolism, and each member of Polycho really does that for me. They each have an element I associate with them, and I wanted to bring that out in their personalities and their interface. North is Fire, Simon is Water, Josh is Wind, and Markus is essentially Earth, but he can adapt to any of the others based on his choices.
> 
> Little moments in the fic come from bits in the game - Simon surviving after being shot in the Stratford Tower stage, Josh being injured but I left it open as to whether it was the Violent Revolution or fleeing the Jericho boat (and he lived!) I really wanted to solidify these four strong Androids coming together and always being there for one another despite their differences.
> 
> I also wrote this while I was really unwell, so I hope it wasn’t too trippy. Sorry for the wait. 😋
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
